Yamato Yamamoto/Songs
I like boys By Yamato and Mai 1: Yamato Mama come, come doll, take a seat There's someone you know that you've got to meet So brace yourself for the big reveal He's about my height when he's not in heels Some boys play basketball He played house with ratchet dolls It's not Santa Claus, it's time for applause It's coming out the closet Mai Mama, I like boys I like pecs Like them arms when they flex Like that print, in them sweats Tell them girls, thank you next I like when they text me sexy pics of 'em Like them abs when there are six of 'em Tell them girls I'm sorry I like boys Both Mama, boys like me (I like boys who like boys) Mama (I like boys who like boys) Work (I like boys who like boys) Mama (I like boys who like) Boys like me, yeah (Boys like me) Yeah, they do (Boys like me) (Boys like me) Motherfuckin' boys like me (bitch) 2: Mai I like when they shake it, shake it I like when they grind real slow I like when they almost naked Tell dad I'm so homo Lights off, doors shut Tall, dark, clean-cut Thick with a bubble butt, yup Mai Mama, I like boys I like pecs Like them arms when they flex Like that print, in them sweats Tell them girls, thank you next I like when they text me sexy pics of 'em Like them abs when there are six of 'em Tell them girls I'm sorry I like boys Both Mama, boys like me (I like boys who like boys) Mama (I like boys who like boys) Work (I like boys who like boys) Mama (I like boys who like) Boys like me, yeah (Boys like me) They do (Boys like me) (Boys like me) Motherfucker boys like me (bitch) Mai Style like they named Harry Chocolate like Tyrese I pick him up at Barry's Crunch, Planet Fitness Shirt off in the lawn Sizzlin' like grease By day his name Gaston By night I call him Beast 3: Yamato Bitch, B to the O to the Y to the S Boys will be boys and with boys I'm obsessed Boys in their gym clothes, boys in a dress And if boys are a crime then I'm under arrest Cause I've been boy crazy since the boy scouts Fuck the closets, let the boys out Don't be a camel when you are a llama Period, no comma, bring on all the drama Both Mama, I like boys I like pecs Like them arms when they flex Like that print, in them sweats Tell them girls, thank you next I like when they text me sexy pics of 'em Like them abs when there are six of 'em Tell them girls I'm sorry I like boys Both Mama boys like me (I like boys who like boys) (I like boys who like boys) Work (I like boys who like boys) Mama, yeees (I like boys who like) Boys like me Sorry (Boys like me) Not sorry (Boys like me) (Boys like) Motherfucker boys like me (Bitch) Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Songs